File talk:Kanenoob.jpg
Hmm... I know a guy named Jigglypuff who uses the same guy for an avatar. The hell's a "stealth tank"? Nitty 02:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.news.com.au/story/0,23599,22689812-2,00.html Pararaptor 06:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ Spoon 12:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I call bullshit. Only the Japanese have that kind of tech. And they've only made a stealth jacket. Nitty 13:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) No, it was in our papers & on the news & everything. Pararaptor 07:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) what is with this pic? it's nearly on every page i see now. Sasquatch99 01:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) "You can't kill the messiah!" Spoon 01:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) say WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? my tilde key is broken. that's what it gives me |||| --Sasquatch99 01:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPjEdRSt0AA Spoon 01:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i'll have to wait till later then. Sasquatch99 01:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, that is the best scene with Kane. Spoon 01:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) still haven't watched. i'll save it till... um.... somewhen this morning... after i "CLOSE SHUT THE JAWS OF OBLIVION" Sasquatch99 01:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Look, Martin... I don't wanna close another gate. I've done 43 already, and they keep coming back! So if you don't mind, I'm gonna start my career as an assassin. Bye! Spoon 01:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) hey... do what i tell you or i'll.... i'll.... i'll..turn into Sean Bean and got shot 3 times in the back. Crap, wrong part... AH i'll turn into akatosh and kick yo' ass, fo' Sasquatch99 Missed you by, what, 42 seconds? Pararaptor 02:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Pararaptard! Spoon 02:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) harsh? Sasquatch99 02:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.mininova.org/tor/2669541 Advisable? Pararaptor 02:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Aww... I get the feeling Steve doesn't like me. Spoon 02:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) link don't work for me and who's steve Sasquatch99 02:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Pararaptor = Steve. You want to torrent L4D? Spoon 02:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 02:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Tom, you know that's not true. I'm a social filter-feeder; I talk to anybody I can. I spent two years hanging around with the school's druggie-emo-slut, before she was expelled. Pararaptor 02:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) if talking to me, i cannot as i don't have live on mobile internet and i'd suck at it anyway.... anyway you've got gates to close mate. Sasquatch99 02:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) cool dr phil pic Sasquatch99 02:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 02:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] one ring to rule them all.--Bay-O 02:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Now, if zombie were here you'd regret saying that. Pararaptor 02:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) and in the darkness, make the uk his bitch Sasquatch99 02:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I meant his first names you perverts.--Bay-O 02:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) he did make UK his bitch tho. Sasquatch99 02:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) because he is Sauron--Bay-O 02:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Bush is his last name, not his first. And I know what you meant. Pararaptor 02:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) look at his eyes, they are red.--Bay-O 02:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Not really. Pararaptor 02:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC)